EL PASADO TE PERSEGUIRA PAST will pursue
by madagascarcool
Summary: QUE PASARIA SI ALEX Y GIA SE HUBIERAN CONOCIDO DESDE ANTES QUE FUERA CAPTURADO Y SI GIA FUERA LA PRINCESA PERDIDA DE AFRICA CONTIENE UN POCO DE GIA/ALEX Y VITALY/OC LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI OC LILI LA TIGRESA BLANCA Y LA AVENTURA ES FORMA HUMANA :D/WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF GIA ALEX AND HAVE BEEN KNOWN SINCE BEFORE I WAS CAUGHT AND IF NOT THE PRINCESS GIA AFRICA LOSS
1. Chapter 1

EL PASADO TE PERSEGUIRA

Capítulo 1

EL PRINCIPIO

Soy gia tengo 15 años muchos se preguntaran como llegue al circo siendo honesta no recuerdo mucho lo único que recuerdo es una pradera el sol y después solo hubo oscuridad gritos después todo se volvió oscuro desperté en una caja tenía 3 orificios por lo cual me asome y lo que recuerdo de ese momento es que me alejaba la camioneta en la que iba se detuvo escuche varias voces masculinas después abrieron la caja por lo cual me encontré con un señor en ese entonces solo tenía 4 años todas las vistas se centraban en mi estaba asustada y fue cuando los conocí una tigresa de cabello blanco con barias manchas negra, toda su ropa era blanca y negro y también conocí a vitaly un tigre de bengala de cabello anaranjado y rayas negras ello me criaron como si yo fuera hija suya pero aún tengo pocos recuerdos de que paso en ese lugar y abecés me pregunto qué paso con ese pequeño niño cuyo nombre era alakay y algunos se preguntaran ¿tienes algún recuerdo de tus padres? La verdad si solo tengo un collar color azul con gemas incrustadas y es lo único que tengo de mis padres.

N/A

Yo: voy a llorar T-T

Vitaly: *apunto de llorar* recuerdo cuando gia era tan solo una niña que perseguía su bola de estambre

Yo: oye vitaly y que me dices de Lili

Vitali: la verdad es que Lili no huyo si no que su padre se la llevo por lo del accidente en esos días gia solo tenía 6 años todas las noches lloraba ya que extrañaba a su "mama"

Yo: *llorando*

PAST will pursue

chapter 1

THE BEGINNING

Gia'm 15 years I have many wondering how I got to the circus to be honest I do not remember much all I remember is a prairie the sun and then there was only darkness screams everything went dark after I woke up in a box had 3 holes so I lean and I remember from that time is that I walked away the van that was stopped several male voices heard after they opened the box so I met a man at that time was only four years all views focused on me was scared and it was when I met a tigress barias white hair black spots, all his clothes were white and black and I also met a Bengal tiger vitaly hair orange and black stripes it raised me like I was his daughter but still I have a few memories of what happened in that place and alphabets I wonder what happened to that little boy whose name was Alakay and some to wonder do you have any memories of your parents? The truth if only I have a necklace blue gem-encrusted and the only thing I have of my parents.

N / A

Me: I will mourn T-T

Vitaly: * about to mourn * gia remember when she was just a girl chasing her ball of yarn

Me: I hear you say vitaly and Lili

Vitali: Lili truth is that if you do not run her father took her about the accident at that time was only six years gia every night crying because she missed her "mama"

Me: * crying *


	2. LOS SUEÑOS TE GUIARAN DREAMS will guide

EL PASADO TE PERSEGUIRA

CAPITULO 2

Pov gia

Eran las 12:00 am dormía pacíficamente cuando los sueños comenzaron pero al parecer esos sueños eran sobre mi pasado.

(Cambio de escena la escena comienza con una pradera en la cual aparecen Alex y gia cuando eran niños)

Me encontraba sentada en una piedra dibujando flores recuerdo que solo tenía 3 años y fue cuando escuche esa voz

Alex: hola Gia

Gia: hola Alakay

Y fue cuando se escuchó un disparo recuerdo que todos gritaban y corrían en busca de donde esconder yo corrí junto con Alex y fue cuando sentí un inmenso dolor en mi pierna derecha después de eso todo se volvió oscuro y lo único que escuche antes de cerrar los ojos y quedar inconsciente fue la voz de alakay

Alex:¡Gia!

Me desperté muy agitada razonando lo que había pasado y solo tenía 1 pista y una misión mi pista era que aquel niño se llamaba alakay y mi misión ahora es descubrir quien soy y que fue lo que paso ese dia.

N/A

YO : SORRY ME DISCULPO YA QUE MIS CAPITULOS SON MUY CORTOS PERO TIENEN MISTERIO Y MAS A Y EN UN CAPITULO FUTURO LILI LA CHICA TIGRESA ARA SU SEGUNDA APARICION BUENO ASTA LA PROCCIMA

PAST will pursue

CHAPTER 2

Pov gia

Was 12:00 am sleeping peacefully when the dreams began but apparently those dreams were about my past.

(Change of scene begins with a meadow scene in which Alex and gia appear as children)

I was sitting on a rock drawing flowers remember he only had three years and was when I heard that voice

Alex: Hi Gia

Gia: Hi Alakay

And it was when they heard a gunshot remember everyone screaming and running seeking to hide I ran along with Alex and that's when I felt a great pain in my right leg after that everything went dark and the only thing you hear before closing unconscious eyes and voice was Alakay

Alex: Gia!

I woke up very agitated reasoning what had happened and only had 1 track and my track was a mission that this child was called Alakay and my mission now is to find out who I am and that's what happened that day.

N / A

ME: SORRY I APOLOGIZE BECAUSE MY CHAPTERS ARE VERY SHORT BUT HAVE MORE MYSTERY AND AY IN A FUTURE CHAPTER ARA LILI TIGRESA GIRL GOOD ITS SECOND APPEARANCE ASTA LA PROCCIMA


End file.
